


Out of Time

by DiamondScribe (DiamondSuits)



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M, touch of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2342447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondSuits/pseuds/DiamondScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan ruminates on the life he could've had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [readbythestarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=readbythestarlight).



There was limited time, which was a strangely new concept to a man that couldn’t die. Logan would’ve given the years, decades he had wasted in the past just to have a few more minutes in the present. Maybe with some extra days he would’ve been able to realize what had been right before him the whole damn time instead of pining over someone who had begged to be killed. 

But now, standing before Ororo, he was forced to accept that it was just too late. 

For a moment, he just imagined the life they could’ve had. It wouldn’t have been perfect, with the wars, but they could’ve made it work. He could’ve learned every inch of her body, explored her mind, opened himself to her... 

But fuck it all if Logan was ever smart enough to see past his disjointed memories. 

“So basically I’m the only one who’s going to remember any of this, right?” He began as he met her eyes, his tone matter of fact. She seemed to falter at the reminder, and his heart ached at how quiet her voice was.   
“I think so.” 

That wasn’t right. His knuckles itching, Logan had to fight back the sudden urge to claw something, to claw anything that dared to cause such a proud woman to show such pain. In that moment, he realized that he would go back out and fight a whole damn army of Sentinels just to see her smile.

While clawing wouldn’t exactly do the trick, maybe there was something he could do. 

Flooded with sudden determination, he gave a nod. 

“Okay, then.”

There was no warning: he just set his hands on her hips, pulled her close, and kissed her. As if she’d been waiting for it, she immediately arched into him, placing a hand on the back of his neck to keep him there. God, it burned that he had waited so damn long to do this; he could’ve spent decades just kissing her, just savoring the tingle that accompanied her touch, feeling the lightning in her skin. 

“Oh god…” She breathed as they parted. Allowing himself a few moments to just hold her in his arms, he stared down at Ororo with half lidded eyes, imagining everything that could’ve been.

But time was of the essence. 

“See you later.” 

With only that brisk goodbye, he stepped away, forcing himself not to look back, even as he could feel her eyes boring into him. 

He had a two missions now: Save the future and, if the whole future thing worked out, try not to be such a total asshole when it came to romance.

**Author's Note:**

> I should be doing homework instead of rewatching the Days of Future Past gag reel over and over again, but fuck it. 
> 
> Also why didn't they keep the kiss in the movie like w h y


End file.
